College Frivolity
by koryuu
Summary: Naruto, to the displeasure of his current boyfriend, goes to college in California. While he's there, he meets someone new. While Naruto tries to win this new boy's hear, Sasuke goes a little mad at home. SasuxNaru NaruxGaa ItaxSasu Sasuke is OOC
1. Prologue

"Alright Son, have a good trip."

"Thanks Dad."

"Study hard!"

"Yes Mom. I'll see you guys this summer alright?" The blonde waved good-bye to his parents as he got into his car. As he turned the key in the ignition, a Three Days Grace song blasted through the sound system he had put in. he drove down the street for a couple miles until he pulled into the driveway of a blue house. Naruto stopped the car and took a deep breath to calm himself. When he first told his boyfriend that he might go to college in California, Sasuke threw a fit.

Sasuke was majorly overprotective. He had lost almost his entire family when he was young. His older brother had taken care of him and they still lived together. They were the only ones left in the entire Uchiha family. A few years ago, Sasuke, out of desperation to replace the affection he had lost, went bisexual. Because of his loss, whenever Sasuke got into a relationship, he would do everything he could to keep them near. He met Naruto, who had always been homosexual, a few months ago and they clicked. This was the first problem they had had as a couple.

Naruto got out of his car and walked up to the door of the house. Before he could even knock, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a suit and his black hair was pulled neatly back in a ponytail. "Uh, hey Itachi. Is Sasuke home?"

Itachi sighed and slid a hand over his face. That's when Naruto noticed the massive bags under Itachi's eyes. They hadn't been there a week ago when Naruto had told Sasuke about his plan for college. "Yeah, he's up in his room. He's pretty upset about you. He says you wanna go off to college all the way over in California. Just, whatever you do, don't make him any more upset. I don't think I can handle another week of constant whining and crying. Good luck in California and with Sasuke. I have to go to work." With that, Itachi walked past Naruto, went into the garage, and peeled out of the driveway and down the street on his red and black motorcycle.

Naruto sighed and went in the house. He went upstairs and stopped at Sasuke's door. He heard sniffling on the other side. 'Great. He's been crying. He always acts like a PMS-ing girl after he cries.' Naruto knocked on the door and the sniffling stopped.

"Who is it?" Sasuke's deep voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine and totally turned him on. But he wasn't here for sex, for once, however, he was here to resolve this issue before he left.

"It's Naruto. Can I come in?" Naruto heard Sasuke hop off his bed and over to his door, which then flew open. Sasuke's cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red but they were full of hope. "Sasuke, can we talk?"

Sasuke's eyes grew suspicious. "What is there to talk about? You're going to college here."

Naruto started getting pissed off. Sasuke thought that just because he was always seme meant that he was the boss. "Sasuke, I already told you, my grades aren't good enough for any of the colleges here. The only one that would accept me was the one in California."

"Then don't go to college!"

"Just because you don't care about your future doesn't mean I don't care about mine! I'm going to California! Stop acting like such a girl and get over it Sasuke!" Naruto stopped shouting and glared at his boyfriend. Sasuke attempted to return the glare but the tears welling up in his eyes sort of ruined it. Naruto sighed, softened his look and ran a hand over his face. "Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get there and I'll be sure to make you the first thing I see when I come back for summer vacation." Naruto leaned in to give Sasuke a kiss but Sasuke turned away from him, pouting just like a girl. Naruto glared at him again. "You know, sometimes you act so much like a girl that I'm surprised you even have a dick!" Naruto slammed the door, stomped downstairs, went outside and started his car. As he drove away from the house his Three Days Grace CD calmed him down. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the _You are now leaving New Jersey_ sign that said he was finally on his way.

* * *

A/N:

me: Hi! As you can assume, it's me, Zenaku! Anyway, this is my first yaoi. WOOP! Anywho, this is the prologue, no sex yet. Just getting info to set up the story. And there won't be sex for quite a while. I'm going to torture you first. MUAHAHAHHA! Okay, TO THE DISCLAIMERS!! I don't own anything related to Naruto or the characters besides my Gaara plushie. (Thank you acen!!) That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto in all his anime/manga glory! Neither do I own Three Days Grace or do I deserve any credit for their awesomsauce music. Well, unfortunately, I currently don't have any OC's who can join me for my A/N in this fanfic. I don't think Kaida would like it very much and if Mayo-chan found out, she'd probably wreak havoc on the Naruto world. I may ask one of my friends if I can borrow one of their OC's. Well, if you liked it, read on. If not, stop wasting your time and find something else to read...or read on if you're really that bored. Ja ne for now! X3


	2. Kicked Out of the Closet

Naruto drove into the dorm parking lot. He unloaded his suitcases and started carrying them upstairs to his dorm room. He unlocked the door, walked inside and tossed his things on the bottom bunk. The room smelled of stale pizza and beer. There was a small kitchen with a few cabinets, a stove, an oven, a sink and a microwave. A TV sat in the living room that connected to the bedroom. The bedroom merely consisted of a dresser and a set of bunk beds. There was a bean bag covered in duct tape and a broken recliner in the living room in front of the TV. There was also a grimy window next to the bean bag chair. The blinds had obviously been ripped down at one point or another. The entire dorm was covered in ugly retro wallpaper and there was no way to tell what color the carpet had originally been, but now it was a shitty brown color. In the kitchen was tile. "Well, home-sweet-home I guess."

Naruto found and outlet and plugged in his cell phone to charge. In the meantime, he unpacked. He put his clothes in one half of the dresser. He already knew he'd have a roomie. He had been informed as such when he checked in. he put the packs of cup-ramen he had bought to sustain him, at least till he got a job, in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. When he was fully unpacked he put his suitcases in a corner and sat down on the bottom bunk. Every move he made produced a screeching grinding sound. To Naruto, it sounded like a couple of rusty, metal elephants trying to have sex. He chuckled at the thought and checked to see if his phone was charged yet. It was charged just enough for him to call Sasuke while it was plugged in.

He dialed Sasuke's cell number and waited as it rang. When he heard Sasuke's voicemail message start he glared at nothing in particular. Sasuke was gonna be a whiney little bitch and give Naruto the cold shoulder. Naruto tried to keep his voice steady as he left his message. "Hey Sasuke. I just got in and I'm calling you just like I promised. I'm really sorry. I was just pissed because the A/C in my car quit working just before I left. I didn't really mean it. Please call me back. I really miss you." Naruto waited a moment to see if Sasuke would pick up. He knew he was there. Sasuke's cell phone was practically cemented to his hip. Nothing happened. Naruto sighed and continued his message. "Call me back soon, Sasuke. I miss your voice. See ya." Naruto flipped his phone shut and sat on the bean bag near the outlet. Naruto drifted off to sleep in the duct-taped chair as he waited for Sasuke to call. It was nearly midnight after all.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the chorus of "Boom Boom Boom Boom" by the Vengaboys. It was the ringtone he used for when Sasuke called. His eyes popped open and he was immediately blinded by the morning sun streaming in through the window. He sightlessly groped for his phone on the floor, trying to answer it before I went to voicemail. Finally, he felt his fingers close around the rather loud piece of technology and in one quick motion, he flipped it open and brought it to his ear. "Sasuke?"

"'Morning Naruto."

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face. "Sasuke I'm so glad you called! I'm so sorry! Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. I felt kinda bad for sending you off that way. I'm sorry. I was just in a bad mood."

"Sasuke I'm so glad you finally understand. I promise to call you every evening after classes!"

"Wait, who said you were staying? You're coming home. I found you a good-paying job and everything!"

The smile fell off of Naruto's face. He couldn't believe it! Sasuke was _still_ insisting he come home! "Sasuke are you stupid?! I'm not coming home! I'm going to get a degree no mater what you say so just deal with it!"

"No, Naruto, you're coming home tonight! That's an order!"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't! Gas is so expensive—"

"I'll pay for gas!"

"Oh, and will you pay for the college education I'm never gonna receive as well?! Because I'm sure my parents wouldn't be too happy about that!"

"Of course I'll—"

"_You and I both know you don't have that kind of money!!_"

"I don't care! You're coming _home!_"

"No fucking way in hell! I'm _staying_!"

"Naruto, please come home. I don't want to lose you."

Naruto could hear the tears threatening to overwhelm Sasuke in his shaky voice. He'd been reduced to pleading, but Naruto had had enough of the bastard. "Well, you shoulda thought of that before you started smothering me, so why don't you stick that cock of yours up your own skinny ass because _I don't want it up mine any longer!!_" Naruto pressed the "END" button with as much fury as he could. He swiped a hand over his face as he plopped back down in the bean bag chair and dropped his phone on the floor. When he reopened his eyes, he felt his face try to pale and blush at the same time because his eyes were greeted by the sight of his new roommate standing in the doorway with a rather shocked look plastered on his face.

* * *

A/N:

me: Woop! Second chapter! _happy dance_ Anywho, I don't own Naruto, never have, never will unless God blesses me with some random love and crap, which will never happen because I'm already going to hell. I don't own the Vangaboys or their song "Boom Boom Boom Boom." You should go check out the song anyway, it's pretty good XD although, pretty damn pervy. Okay, I have to say, I'm being really cruel to Naruto right now. That would be really embarrassing.

Naruto: Yeah no kidding! Thanks Zenaku...I truly appreciate it.

me: Oh, hi Naruto! I didn't see you. An uh, no problem. It was my pleasure. _innocent smile_ Well, I know it's really short...and there's still no sex, but I hope it'll get better. I still have to work a few kinks out of the plot but that's how I write. I never really know what I'm doing. It's all a flurry of mass chaos, paper and pencils. But don't worry, when I post the sex, you'll probably enjoy it...but no spoilers for now. OH! I almost forgot! I've already answere two of the biggest Nartuo mysteries in these two chapters! Mystery One: Why does Itachi have those massive bags under his eyes? Answer: Naruto went to college. Mystery Two: Why does Sasuke act like he always has a stick up his ass? Answer: Naruto broke up with him. There ya have it folks! Two big Naruto mysteries answered!! WOOT! Oh, and I'll be switching PoV's quite often in this fic and the way I do that is I back-track some so, it may get sorta confusing at times but bear with me. You'll get used to it. Until next time! _peace sign_ Ja ne! X3


	3. More Than Enough Love to go Around

Gaara's PoV…

Gaara took the exit for Long Beach and kept his eyes open for signs to California State University. Even though he took a year off after high school, he had still scavenged barely enough cash to get into college. With his grades, he could've gotten into Harvard if he wanted to, but his lack of money kept that dream from becoming reality.

A sign for California State University caught Gaara's eye and he made the turn. He stopped at a red light and polished off the energy drink he'd gotten the last time he stopped for gas. He had driven through the night and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He continued to drive as traffic began to move again.

He pulled into the dorm parking lot for the school and proceeded to check-in absentmindedly. Everything around him seemed to be going on through a fog. He was actually surprised he hadn't gotten in a wreck. He decided that as soon as he got to his room he'd take a nap. After checking in he learned he'd have a roommate. 'Oh well now that's just fucking great. Hopefully they aren't loud.' Gaara took the key to his dorm room and shoved it in his pocket after glancing at the tag. He'd be in room 269.

Gaara started heading up the stairs to his dorm while trying to imagine what his roommate would be like. His worst nightmare would have to be some preppy little pretty boy conformist who would suffocate if Abercrombie said air was un-cool. Gaara chuckled at the idea of thousands of preppy teenagers collapsing, unconscious in the streets because they refused to breathe. He saw a plaque on a door saying 269 and began to pull out his key but stopped when he heard shouting on the other side. He pressed his ear to the door to try and hear what was being said. It sounded like a break-up. Gaara didn't know how long it would last and he didn't want to be stuck in the hallway, he had to piss. He decided to sneak in and slink over to the bathroom unnoticed. Gaara quietly unlocked and opened the door and froze in his tracks as he heard the last line of the conversation. "Well you shoulda thought of that before you started smothering me, so why don't you stick that cock of yours up your own skinny ass because _I don't want it up mine any longer!!_"

Gaara's mind froze, trying to comprehend what he just heard. He saw the tan blonde who was previously shouting into the phone sit down on a tattered beanbag chair. After the blonde swiped a hand over his face, he turned his gaze to the redhead, both faces now displaying a mask of shock. Gaara saw the blonde's gaping mouth open and close, obviously trying to explain but finding no words. Gaara tried to break the awkward silence by sharing the brilliant deduction he'd come to. "You're gay."

"No shit Sherlock."

"And…you just broke up with your boyfriend?"

"Yes. You're my roomie?"

"Yeah. And I can respect the gay thing. My dad's bi. But I'm straight."

"Your dad's bi?"

"Yup. Where's the bathroom I gotta piss."

"The shower and bathroom are in the basement."

"Ah fuck." Gaara dropped his luggage and left, heading downstairs. If he didn't get down there he swore his bladder was gonna burst.

Naruto's PoV…

Naruto watched as the redhead dropped his luggage and turned to leave. It was amazing how quickly the tension cleared. It was also amazing how he hadn't noticed the chains hanging from the redhead's black pants until now. The kid was completely dressed in goth garb. And when he thought back, he was sure there had been eyeliner around the wide, cyan orbs he had first seen. However, right before he was about to say something, the redhead closed the door.

Naruto got back out of the beanbag chair and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a pack of cup ramen, poured some hot water over the noodles, and went back to the living room. Picking up his phone, he sat down on the couch to find a new ringtone for when the raven-haired bitch, otherwise known as Sasuke, called. Scanning through the list of ringtones he'd downloaded, he finally settled on "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haa!" by Napoleon XIV. As Naruto went back to the kitchen to get his ramen, the redhead returned.

The other boy grabbed his luggage and went into the bedroom. There was still an awkward silence bearing down on them both but it wasn't nearly as severe as before. Naruto grabbed a fork and went to the doorway of the bedroom to try and clear the air. "You know, we kinda forgot about introductions earlier. I'm Naruto."

"Gaara." Naruto took a bite of his ramen and nodded. He watched the pale man unpack. As Gaara bent over to put something in the bottom drawer of the dresser, Naruto couldn't help thinking 'Nice ass,' to himself. He then looked away, remembering that Gaara had said that he was straight. Naruto swallowed his ramen and tried to keep the conversation moving.

"So…are you goth?"

Gaara's response dripped with sarcasm. "You're deductive skills truly amaze."

"Well looks who's talking."

"Hey, I have an excuse. I'm tired as hell, not to mention, don't you suppose it would be rather shocking to find out your roommate was gay?" Gaara finished putting his things in the dresser, tossed his bag into a corner and looked at Naruto for a response. Naruto merely stood there holding his cup ramen like a dork as he fumbled for a good comeback. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto merely turned and walked away out of embarrassment.

Sasuke's PoV…

The monotone hum of the dial-tone on Sasuke's phone told him that Naruto had hung up on him. However, this information did not register in the raven's mind as it tried to process the fact that Naruto had just dumped him. As it finally dawned on Sasuke that his boyfriend was no longer such, angry tears began to well up in his eyes. Chucking his cell phone at a rather large 

pile of dirty laundry, Sasuke flung himself onto his bed and began to cry. Not moment later, he heard movement in his brother's room. Itachi had been sleeping in, seeing as it was the weekend, and Sasuke had woken him. Sasuke quieted his blubbering and waited to see if he had actually gotten his brother out of bed. A second later, Sasuke's door opened to reveal a rather disheveled looking Itachi.

The older Uchiha wore his usual pajamas: cotton bottoms with no shirt. And his onyx black hair hung loose around his shoulders. Sasuke watched as his brother ran a hand through his hair and waited for him to say something. When Itachi spoke his voice sounded groggy from sleep. "What happened this time?"

Sasuke took a breath and began, "N-naruto…," but he got choked up and was unable to say anymore. His message seemed to have gotten across to Itachi though. An exasperated sigh left the man's mouth before he walked across the room to his brother's bed. Sasuke, seeking comfort, immediately wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight embrace. As his brother returned the gesture, something clicked in Sasuke's brain. In every relationship he had been in since his family's death, he ended up pushing them away by trying to keep them close. It seemed that that's all he really wanted. So who had stayed with him no matter what? Sasuke tightened his embrace as he realized the answer to his problems was between his arms.

Itachi's PoV…

Itachi woke to the all too familiar sound of Sasuke's sobbing. He tried to ignore it for a moment but his protective older brother instinct kicked in and he felt the need to go comfort his crybaby of a younger brother. He rolled over to get out of bed and he heard the sobbing immediately stop. At least the little menace had respect for his elders. Itachi really had had enough of the kid's crying. The massive bags under his eyes proved that. He'd do _anything_ to get Sasuke to stop. Usually comforting helped in the beginning so that's what Itachi did.

The older Uchiha walked quietly to his brother's room. When he opened the door he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed with bloodshot eyes, a red face and wet cheeks. Itachi absentmindedly ran a hand through his overly obsessed over hair as he gathered his thoughts. His mind was working through the fog left over from sleep. He managed to get his voice to start working. "What happened this time?"

Sasuke began with "N-naruto…," but his voice got choked off by and obvious lump in his throat. Itachi sighed; he should have known it would be about Sasuke's boyfriend. He crossed the room to his brother who wrapped him up in a hug and began to cry quietly against Itachi's bare chest. Itachi returned the hug hoping Sasuke would shut up soon. It wasn't that he didn't care for his little brother, he just needed to sleep! He would do absolutely anything to keep his younger brother quiet.

* * *

A/N:

me: Ossu everyone! Zenaku here! Of course you should know that by now. Anywho, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was on a little...or...a LONG bit of a hiatus...I forget why. Anyway, I just love what happens in this chapter personally. Naruto thinks Gaara has a nice ass and Sasuke develops a crush on Itachi who is willing to do ANYTHING to shut him up. This should be interesting, and here to join me this time is an OC of a friend, Zazie! _applause_

Zazie: _jumps in _Ohayo!! Hey there y'all!

me: So what do you think of the story so far?

Zazie: _giggles_ It is like...AWESOME, Natskii-sama agrees...she would be here but she's kinda drooling over her new Itachi t-shirt at the moment.

me: Wait, when did she get that? This is new, oh and before I forget, I need to put in the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto for that belongs to the magical manga genius Masashi Kishimoto. Neither do I own the song "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haa!" by...whoever it's by I forget at the moment and I have a feeling I forgot something else I have to say I don't own...BOY MY MEMORY SUCKS!

Zazie: ...Uh you own...a BROKEN WII THOUGH!! _nervous smile_

me: Actually, I sent it in. IT'S GONNA GET FIXED! _dances_

Zazie: Yaaaaay!! That's great!

me: Yep... We're just blabbering on aren't we.

Zazie: Fuck I always do that..._glares at Sasuke_ STOP CRYING AND MAKE ME MY COOKIES...oh they haven't read my fanfic yet, they wouldn't get that.

me: Well, let's tell them to. Which one is that? Zazie Got Game or Sin is IN?

Zazie: Zazie Got Game. Sin is IN is getting rewritten. _now glares at the slobbering Natskii_ OH stop it! Get to writing!

me: Ah give her a break. Highschool is starting soon.

Zazie: True dat..._shoulders slump_ That means less fanfic. _sniffles into hanky _Dammit, the yaoiiiii!

me: Yeah...well, we can always fangirl _evil grin_

Zazie: Oh lordy lord, we can. Well, should we preview for the next chapter...or have you not thought of anything for the next chapter?

me: Well, I'm thinking of having a time lapse. I kinda think of what I'm writing as I write. XD So...I might have a time lapse, or...that's the only idea I've come up with so far...there may be sex in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet.

Zazie: YAOI SEX!! _throws self at me_ Write it NOW DAMMIT WOMAN!

me: _falls on ass _AH SHIT DUDE! I HAVE HIGHSCHOOL TOO!

Zazie: _gets up _To fuck with school, I'm a damn ninja, I'm doing just fine!

me: ...I HAVE NO AWESOMSAUCE NINJA SKILLS!! I are a wuss-ass too. Anyway, I think we should wrap this up. It's getting a bit long. Thanks for joining me. And would the readers please review? I enjoy knowing what people think!

Zazie: Yea, and make sure to check out Natskii's fanfics too. _forced to advertise_ She won't write any yaoi if you don't. _looks back to see Natskii glaring at her _AND she won't pair me with Itachi so PLEASE check her out, we'll see you next time!!

me: Ja ne! _waves_


End file.
